In a Minute
by Krin Dreamweaver
Summary: A short exercise in character examination written long ago. R for brief adult concepts.


** Note **  
** I wrote most of this fic quite some time ago. I came upon it again just recently and decided that it was worth finishing. It's short, to the point, and doesn't really do anything totally New with any of the characters, but something about it still touches me. I wrote it all (except the recent touch-ups) in, as I recall, two sittings. It would have been one, but I fell asleep mid-way through. That's what I get for doing my best writing late at night.   
** It's OAV continuity. Obviously sometime after OAV2; presumably before and side-stepping OAV3.  
** I apologize for the rougher writing than what a lot of my readers will be used to. As mentioned, this is an old fic just rescued from the proverbial cutting room floor. Consider it, if you will, a peek at a harsher time in my early writing. For all its grammatical inconsistencies, nigh-over-looking of Ayeka, and the over-abundance of commas, I don't think I could write this today.  
** Happy reading,  
** --Krin (krin@hotmail.com)  
** http://www.geocities.com/mode6.geo/fanfic  
**/Note **  
  
  


In a Minute  
* * * * * *  


  


-- narrator --  
  


A lot can happen in a minute. It takes less than a single minute to be conceived, it takes less than a single minute to die. In two minutes you can have a soft-boiled egg. Put three of them together you can have a bowl of ramen. In one minute a sound wave can travel twenty-thousand four-hundred and twenty-five meters. In that same minute a pulse of light travels nearly eighteen million kilometers. That is six billionths of a parsec, for those so inclined.  
  
The Masaki house was loud. The Masaki house was *always* loud at meal times. With three men, five women and a sometimes-girl-sometimes-pet under the same roof and at the same table, you can hardly help having loud dinners. Sasami had cooked because Sasami *always* cooked. Ryouko and Aeka were learning, if slowly; Washuu could whip up a culinary masterpiece in a matter of moments when she felt the urge; and Mihoshi was, most definitely, not allowed into the kitchen. The men were of a similar range. Tenchi could make noodles or rice without help, Katsuhito had a hidden talent for sushi, and Nobuyuki was basically aware that food did not come from the store in the state in which it entered his mouth. But despite that others could, technically, cook, Sasami *always* cooked. That was just how it was.  
  
Our minute takes place during that dinner, so like every other dinner. The food was half gone, serving plates littering the table like wounded soldiers on the field of battle. Crumbs, scraps, and stains dotted the polished wooden surface between them, marking skirmishes over the pickle plate or the rice bowl. Aeka ate demurely, bowl held poised midway between table and face, chopsticks clean to the tips where a thick patina of sauce clung. Ryouko's bowl was considerably nearer her mouth, parts of it actually *entering* her mouth at times. Sasami emulated her sister, Mihoshi did her best to ensure that each piece of food actually reached her own tongue, and Katsuhito ate with serene grace matched only by that of Washuu were she sat at his right side; across from Nobuyuki. The afore-mentioned middle-Masaki-man's table manners were almost disturbingly normal, somewhere between Aeka and Ryouko, and his son matched him bite for bite.  
  
Of the eight people and one Ryou-ohki inhabiting the table, Tenchi was the only one who ate in silence. He moved his chopsticks mechanically, only glancing up and mumbling responses when directly spoken to.  
  
So it was when our minute begins, midway through the meal, as Tenchi looks up and around at the people sitting beside with him. His eyes alight on each of them and, as he does so, most quiet. They can all feel it, the sudden pressure in the air. His eyes are wide furnaces, filling the table with thick, heavy air that smothers talk and argument. Tenchi seems wholly unaware of his effect on the others and, when his gaze finishes its traverse of his family, he looks back down at the table while taking another bite of food. He chews, swallows, and sighs as they watch, each of them knowing that it is coming but not knowing what it is. He looks up again and, his eyes staring unfocused into the middle distance, he speaks.  


  
-- tenchi --  


  
"I'm in love with Ryouko."  
  
Did I just say that? I did, didn't I? I said it. I said I love her. Oh god, why did I say it?  
  
Why are they all staring at me? They had to have known. It's so obvious, it's *been* so obvious. Ever since I found here in that cave. I should have known it right away. I should have realized it the second that her hand touched my cheek. So gentle. Why didn't I realize? Why did I run away? Because I thought she was a monster? How many people have thought that of her, over the years? The centuries. She's been alone for so long, and when she finally finds someone to love, I push her away. She's tried so hard. For five thousand years all she did was kill and destroy, but when she saw that that isn't who I am or what I want, she changed. I thought she was self-centered, fighting with Aeka all the time, but she isn't. She has to let off steam somehow, doesn't she? And she's held her emotions in for so long that the only way she can do that is with anger. She can't just cry like a normal person because she's been taught for...*forever* that emotions are wrong. The stories she's told me about Kagato... If I could kill him again, I would. I'd kill him every day if I could, a hundred times for every time that he hurt her. I've hurt her so long, and now it's finally over. I know. She knows. They all know.  
  
All of them. How could I do that to them? How could I just go on hurting them for years without ever even *thinking* about how they must feel? Poor Aeka. I wish I could love her. I almost did. When I thought Ryouko was some kind of demon bitch from space and she fell into my arms, a vision of grace and beauty, every inch the princess that I now know she is. She could have had me. If she had kissed me that day in the shed, or if I had thought I could kiss her, I would be with her now. If she had *ever* come to me the way Ryouko has, telling me she wants me, I'd have taken her. She does love me; I know she does, and I hate that I hurt her, but I can't take it back. It would hurt Ryouko and it would hurt me. I love her, and much as I wish I could do it without hurting that poor, lonely, wonderful girl any more, that's just how it is. If I'd let it go longer, she'd have hurt more. I should have realized sooner. Spared her some pain. But I guess I couldn't have, could I? Life sucks that way. You see all the things you *should* have done after it's all over, and then you realize that you *couldn't* have done them back then anyway. I didn't know I was in love with her until today.   
  
Have I been? Was I in love when she chased me through the burning wreckage of my school? I don't think I was. So what changed? Today was just like every day. What changed today that made me see it?  
  
And why isn't she saying it back? Why's she just sitting there? Isn't this what she wanted? I thought she wanted me. Why isn't she saying it?  
  


-- nobuyuki --  


  
"I'm in love with Ryouko."  
  
That's my boy! My son! Look at me, I'm grinning like an idiot.   
  
What do I say to him? He's always so embarrassed when I grab him in public. But we've been doing better. Oh, Achika, you'd be proud of your husband. I've tried so hard for Tenchi. All those beautiful girls in my house and I haven't peeked once in *months.*  
  
My son. In love with that woman. I knew Tenchi would get a good woman when he grew up, even when he was a baby. Do you remember, darling, when I said he would? He was just a tiny little toddler crawling around on the living room carpet and you said he had my eyes. I said he was lucky he had gotten everything else from you, but you laughed and said he would be my mirror image when he grew up. I laughed too and I said... What did I say? Oh, it's so many years, Achika. So many years, but he's still my boy. My boy all grown up and a man, and in love. Finally in love after these years. I admit, I worried sometimes. Sometimes I wondered if he would *ever* make up his mind. I saw those girls crying some nights and I wished I could go up and give them a hug, but I know what they would think. Dirty old Nobuyuki, trying to cop a feel.  
  
I wanted to smack you around how many times, Tenchi? But I never did. I knew you would do it one day. You'd make me proud. And now, I was right. And boy did you pick a good one. I'm sorry for Aeka, though. First she lost dad and now Tenchi, too. But it's best this way. Getting it out in front of everybody. Did she know? Maybe they've been sneaking around behind our backs and he's only now telling? But that's not my Tenchi. Look at him, he looks like he didn't even know he was going to say it until he said it.  
  
My boy. All grown up. You'd be so proud, honey. I'm so proud.  
  


-- washuu --  


  
"I'm in love with Ryouko."  
  
About time, Tenchi. I wondered if you'd *ever* get it through that thick skull of yours how much she loves you. What finally did it? Should I ask him? Or her? Look at them, both in shock. Tenchi looks like he just swallowed a frog and Ryouko looks like she's the frog.  
  
Oh, my little girl. My little Ryouko. Will you ever let me call you that? Do you have any idea how much I want to stop being 'little Washuu' and start being 'mommy Washuu'? All that time, watching you dying again and again at his hands and I couldn't do anything about it. It's no wonder you hate me. I deserve it.  
  
But you'll be happy now, won't you? You and your Tenchi, whom you've waited so long for. I don't even know what you see in him. Oh, what am I talking about? Of course I know. He's honorable, he's sweet, he's brave when he needs to be, and he's that kind of sensitive guy you just don't find. So he's a blockhead half the time, at least he's finally come through. Why aren't you saying anything back, Ryouko? Men don't say that easily, you know, and Tenchi least of all. Best say it before he loses his nerve and takes it back.  
  
And Aeka. God, the things that woman has suffered. She has nothing on my little girl, but she doesn't know that. Ryouko doesn't tell anyone about Ryouko except Tenchi, and I didn't think he listened. You idiot, Tenchi. You could have let her down gently, couldn't you? But I guess you couldn't. This set up was bound to end in pain for someone, and I guess I always hoped it would be you, Aeka. It was always one of you, anyway. Mihoshi never had a chance, Sasami's too little, and I'm... I was never really interested anyway, was I? I did it all so that I could get a rise out of my daughter. The only emotion she's willing to share is anger, so I made her angry the only way I could be sure she wouldn't take personally. And I was wrong about that, wasn't I? I couldn't feel her from halfway across the galaxy those seven hundred years, and I had no idea how she really felt. I knew she loved him, but Aeka flirted like mad and they only squabbled like a couple of infants over a candy. How was I supposed to know that a little innocent fun on my part would just drive the knife deeper and deeper between us? And by the time I realized, it was too late. Too late to take it back and too late to tell Ryouko I didn't mean it without it sounding like a lie.  
  
But you have him now, honey. He's yours, and if you just open your fool mouth and tell him you love him too, it will be done. We can go on with dinner and that will be that.  
  
Hmph. I wonder what you'll think when you find out that you could have re-grown your hymen at any time? You've been so careful, never even using two fingers, so you could be sure you'd save it for him. And you'd just *die* if you knew I was thinking that, wouldn't you? Or if you ever thought about the fact that I *know* you float above his bed while he's sleeping and touch yourself, wishing he would wake up and see you doing it? Or about the times you've floated there and cried, wishing for exactly the same thing?  
  
My little girl. Maybe you can finally be happy.  
  


-- katsuhito --  


  
"I'm in love with Ryouko."  
  
Once again, Sasami has outdone herself. Dinners with her are amazing. Sometimes I almost wish I had stayed on Jurai only so that I would not have gone seven hundred years without tasting her cooking.  
  
So you've finally done it, have you boy? About time. I think if you were any more obvious, she would have realized it herself. But children in love are fools, aren't they? And what will you do about Aeka? I know you've thought of it, but what will you do? Do you even know? I doubt it.   
  
How I wish I could have left Jurai and not hurt her. If I showed her what lies beneath my disguise, would she find me in her heart again? I still love you, sister, for all that it is dulled by pain and time. Seeing you again was...  
  
Hmm. When last did I fail for words? Certainly not in this century. Except with you, of course. I believe Washuu has some design on me, and perhaps one day she will even say it aloud. I will tell her that of course she has fallen in love with me. What woman could resist a Masaki, after all? But there will always be a place in my soul that belongs to you, Aeka.   
  
Tenchi will be happy with Ryouko. I never would have believed that, had someone told me but a few years back when he stole that key from my hand. But it is true, despite how strange it may seem. They are made for one another as any man can be made for any woman and it is surprising only that it has taken Tenchi so long to see it. Washuu has told me some of how you've suffered, Ryouko, and my heart weeps for you. I've held you in my prayers each day, hoping that somehow you would find happiness in your new life, but all this time I've hoped, too, that Tenchi could do what I never did. Yet even I, clouded as my judgment is on the subject, realized that it was not meant to be. If only you could have realized that too, so that you would not be so hurt when this day finally came.  
  
Ah, Tenchi. Your father is proud, I can see that, and he has every right to be. I'm proud too, though doubtless I will not show it in the same way as my son. Treat Aeka well in the coming days and I will be even more proud of you, Tenchi. And I know I need never even warn you to treat Ryouko well. You died for her once, and you would do it again. If not for that I may never have seen it. But I did and you did, and now that you've spoken the words I can do nothing but smile.  
  


-- mihoshi --  


  
"I'm in love with Ryouko."  
  
Did Tenchi just say what I think he just said? He did, didn't he? Wow. I guess that means I don't have a chance then; but I guess I never really did anyway. Not with competition like the four of you.  
  
Aeka's so pretty, and she's always graceful and gentle--except with Ryouko, sometimes. She's even a princess. I'm just a cop, and I guess I knew you'd never be a cop's husband, Tenchi.  
  
Ryouko's beautiful too, and her breasts are bigger than Aeka's. Mine're bigger, but I guess you don't really care about that, huh Tenchi? You always looked at her when you caught us accidentally in the bath, before you turned red and ran away. Aeka never noticed that, I don't think, but I did. It kinda hurt, at first, 'cause guys *always* look at me. But you don't, and I guess that's kind of why I love you. I do, too. Maybe not like Ryouko or Aeka or even Miss Washuu, but I do. You're the only guy I've ever known who really wanted to be my friend. Guys always just told me I was pretty and smart until I let them sleep with me, and then it was back to "stupid old Mihoshi" and "that ditzy blond" again. I felt so stupid, those times. But you almost never made me feel stupid, Tenchi.  
  
Washuu did, sometimes. She's the smartest person I've ever met. I can hardly believe she likes me. She's pretty too, even if she does look kind of young. When she looks all grown up she's even a little better looking than Ryouko, but I guess Tenchi doesn't think so.  
  
Sasami's cute too, but she really *is* little. I think Tenchi always just kinda thought of her like a sister. Like I do, sometimes. I'm glad I met her, she never makes me feel stupid and she's always so nice. I wonder if we'll all have to leave, now that Tenchi's said he loves Ryouko? I don't want to go back to Yukinojo all alone all the time. It was so lonely out there. Sometimes I'd go back to the base and find one of those guys and let them sleep with me again, even though I knew they thought I was an idiot, just so I'd have somebody to hold me for a little while. It's so nice here. I hope Tenchi doesn't make me go away.  
  


-- sasami --  


  
"I'm in love with Ryouko."  
  
Why's everyone being quiet? Tenchi says that all the time. Now he's going to say he loves the rest of us too and get embarrassed and run away. Only... Aeka and Ryouko weren't yelling at him this time. And he's not saying anything else.  
  
He won't. Not this time.  
  
Tsunami?  
  
Yes, Sasami. Tenchi just made his decision. The decision.  
  
He... Oh. Wow. But, it's not Aeka? How come it's not Aeka? I thought for sure he'd pick her. I mean, Ryouko's more fun sometimes... But he was supposed to pick Aeka. Then we could go home to Mommy and Mommy Misaki and Daddy and he'd be my brother and...  
  
Tenchi loves you too, Sasami. You know that.  
  
But he didn't say he does. He just said he loves Ryouko. That means he's not going to marry Aeka and be my brother and he's not even going to marry me someday. He's supposed to pick Aeka, Tsunami. Aeka always said he'd pick her except the times when she was sad and she didn't really mean those. Can't we make him change his mind?  
  
No.  
  
But you *can.* Make him change his mind so he loves Aeka and then me and Aeka don't have to go home alone forever. She'll be so sad. Please make him change his mind, Tsunami.   
  
Tenchi loves you. He would never send you home forever.  
  
It's all over now, though. He'll marry Ryouko and that's it. I won't even get to see Ryou-ohki anymore. It's not fair. I love Ryouko too, but he was supposed to pick Aeka.  
  
Most things are not fair, Sasami, but it is not over. It is only beginning.  
  


-- aeka --  


  
"I'm in love with Ryouko."  
  
Tenchi? He... He said...  
  
No. Oh dear Tsunami, no...  
  


-- ryouko --  


  
"I'm in love with Ryouko."  
  
...And all the rest of you.  
  
But you're not saying it. Why aren't you saying the rest of it, Tenchi? You *always* say the rest of it. Why aren't you saying it, Tenchi? Say it...  
  
He's not saying it. He said he loves me, and he didn't say "and all the rest of you." He just said he loves me. Me. Oh my god, Tenchi just said he loves me. Is he serious? He can't be, can he? He *looks* serious. He looks like he just swallowed a frog.  
  
Oh, Tenchi. What do I do? Do I- do I say it back, now? I've been waiting and waiting and I never even thought about what to do if it finally happened. I thought he'd say it when we were alone and we'd go have sex or something, but we're not alone...  
  
Aeka. Oh no, she's here... She heard. God, Tenchi, couldn't you be a *little* more considerate? Don't you know how much that must have hurt her? But that's what I've been wishing for all this time, isn't it? Tenchi said he loves me. Oh god, he said he loves me...  
  
Now what? That's it, isn't it? We're in love and that's it. We'll get married and I'll have his children and we'll grow old together and get buried in the same place when we're dead. No more chasing him around, no more trying to tease him into bed, no more fighting with Aeka over him. What do I do? Am I ready for that? I've been chasing him for so long...do I even know what to do when he stops running away? What if I don't say it back? Will things go back to how they were, but with me knowing that he loves me? Can everything stay the same, but with Tenchi taking me to bed with him at night? I don't want to lose my friends, they're the only ones I've ever had.  
  
I wish I could ask Washuu. She knows everything, even if she is a bitch sometimes. Hey, I *can* ask her, can't I? Oh, but I can't. She'd never let me live it down if she knew that I didn't know what to do when Tenchi told me he loves me. Tenchi loves me. Oh my god, Tenchi said he loves me. And just me.  
  
Why does he look like that? He looks... I don't even know. I've never... Oh god, what do I do? How am I supposed to handle this? I mean, he didn't even give me any warning. He just jumped out and *said* it.  
  
But he loves me. He said so. And I love him. I know I do, I have...forever. We can make it okay, right? Tenchi wouldn't let everything get all screwed up, would he? And- and Aeka will be okay. She had to know it would be me. I mean, look at me.  
  
Oh, who am I kidding? I thought it would be her. I was *sure* it would be her. But it's not her, it's me. Oh god, it's me. It's me...  
  
"I love you too, Tenchi."  



End file.
